


Incertitude

by 2Be_Still



Series: Reticence [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Be_Still/pseuds/2Be_Still
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow - up to Reticence, my first piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incertitude

**Author's Note:**

> in-cer-ti-tude  
>  _noun_  
>  a state of uncertainty or hesitation

Clary is sitting in her room reading a book when her cell phone chimes with an incoming text. She looks over to see that it's from Jace. She smiles when she reads what it says.

"Come over?"

She sends a thumbs - up emoji letting him know that she will. Emojis were a life saver. That was how she was able to talk to Jace when he wasn't there. 

Clary walked into the living room to find her mom folding the laundry. She looked up when she entered.

"Clary, will you unload the dishes for me?"

She nodded, sending a longing sigh to her cell phone and Jace's text. She put the dishes away quickly and flashed the cell phone screen to her mother, letting her know where she was going. Jocelyn smiled and waved her off.

Clary set off for the institute. She got to see Jace fairly often, almost every day. That, and she still had training. 

Jace usually told her to sleep when she was with him. After three years, she still had nightmares. Jace and Magnus were the only ones who really knew what happened to her. The others might have guessed by now. There was no hiding the nightmares from her parents when they lived with her. They knew she almost never got enough sleep.

She reached the institute and placed her hand on the door. It swung open easily. 

Church the cat greeted her. He meowed and walked away. As usual, she followed, knowing that he would take her to Jace. Church led her to the music room, where piano music was playing softly. Clary could never identify a piece just by hearing it. Jace always teased her when all she could play was "Mary had a Little Lamb."

She walked in and sat beside him on the piano bench. He smiled at her but didn't stop playing. The piece was soft and calming. Not sad. She leaned her head against him and closed her eyes to listen. 

Jace played like an expert. The music sounded like it was a professional recording. The sound was soothing and she almost fell asleep against him until she heard him say her name. 

"Clary."

She opened her eyes and smiled apologetically at him. 

"Come on. You're tired." 

They went to his room and Church followed them. Church always liked Jace, but Clary felt that the cat only tolerated her. 

Jace sat on his bed and Church jumped up to rub against him. Clary sat beside him and tried to pet the cat, but he was only interested in Jace petting him. 

"Lie down, Clary. Go to sleep. I'm not going anywhere."

She wanted to stay awake so he could talk to her, but she couldn't stop herself from yawning. He looked at her meaningfully. 

Clary rolled her eyes at him and lay down. She was asleep almost immediately. 

~

Clary woke up to her phone buzzing beside her ear. Jace wasn't in the room anymore. _So much for not going anywhere,_ she thought. Out the window, she saw that it was dark out. Oh, by the Angel. Mom was going to kill her. 

Her phone was still buzzing, so Clary picked it up. She didn't remember setting an alarm.

It was named:

"Follow Church"

Jace must have left it. But why would he wake her up like this instead of waking her up himself? Clary looked down at the floor and saw Church looking at her expectantly. He meowed. She threw the covers off of her and got up. Church padded out the door, not waiting to see if she followed. She did.

The cat led her down a few winding hallways and took turns telling her that he knew exactly where he was going. Finally, the steps leading up to the garden came into view. Church slinked up them and turned at the top, waiting for her to catch up. When she did, he led her inside and pounced out of view. Clary looked around the garden for Jace, but didn't see him. She was about to turn and go back to Jace's room when a flower bloomed right beside her face, startling her. It wasn't even there a second ago. When she turned to look at it, she realized that it was the flower that Jace showed her on her 16th birthday. Another bloomed above it. And then another. And another. They were beautiful. She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. She didn't want to. She watched them bloom and breathed in their scent when she heard his voice.

"Clary."

She turned from the still blooming flowers to find him-

down on one knee.

"Come here," he whispered, smiling up at her. She was so shocked that she couldn't do anything but that. 

"Do you remember that night? On your sixteenth birthday?"

Clary nodded.

"The first time I kissed you. It was perfect. And my first thought after that was 'I have to do that again'"

She smiled. He took her hands in his. 

"What about the time in the Seelie Court?"

Clary nodded again. She remembered it perfectly. 

"I shouldn't have wanted to kiss you. But I did. More than anything. And then in Idris when you told that angel that the only thing that you wanted in the world was me. I woke up and saw you and you were the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. When you and Isabelle got attacked in that church and Isabelle told me you were burnt? That was the only thing that I could think about. I had to know that you were okay. When I wasn't me and you stabbed me with Glorious? You saved my life. You were amazing. You still are. I'm in love with you, Clarissa Fray. Every part of you. So now I have to ask... Do you love me, too?"

There were tears in her eyes. She nodded. She has always loved Jace. She always will.

"Then marry me. I think of waking up beside you every morning and the thought makes me happy. I want to live with you and call you my wife. Clarissa Herondale." He smiled. "I think it has a nice ring to it.

"I promise I will be there every night. Every day. I will make the nightmares go away. Anything you need, I'll be there. So will you, Clary? Will you marry me?"

Clary looked down at him kneeling before her. She imagined being married to him, living with him, going to sleep beside him. She wanted that. She wanted him. And looking into his eyes, she saw that that was what he wanted, too. He wanted her and all of her flaws. He loved her.

And she loved him back.

So she got down her knees, too, and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her back. He pulled away just enough to look into her eyes.

"Is that a yes?"

She nodded.


End file.
